Mother's Day
by IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks
Summary: The longest Percabeth one shot I've even written, you're welcome! - COMPLETE


**Happy Mother's Day! I know I haven't been very active, but I made this for you guys!**

"Come on Annabeth! We have to finish my mom's mother's day present before she comes home from breakfast out with Paul!" said a desperate Percy half dragging a protestant Annabeth across an empty parking lot.

Annabeth pulled back, stopping Percy for a couple seconds. "They just left, and won't be home for another 2 hours! I think that's enough time to make it!"

Percy pouted, then shrugged. "I didn't want to do this to you Annabeth, but you forced my hand!"

Before Annabeth could respond, she saw Percy come toward her and try to dart off. Percy caught her hand, pulled her back, and slung her over his shoulder like a potato sack with a squeal and an oof from Annabeth.

"Put- me- down!" Annabeth screamed, beating Percy's back with her fists.

Percy chuckled and turned his head where he saw Annabeth's glare and shuddered. "Yeesh Annabeth, I'm just tryed to be efficent, but if you insist..."

He swung her around so she was piggy backing on him.

Percy starting to head toward the building, and Annabeth slipped her legs out and dropped to the ground. She smiled and let out a triumphant, "ha!"

Percy shook is head in a joking manner and before Annabeth had time to react, swept her off her feet, and right before she touched the ground, caught her and carried her bridal style to the door. He spun her around once and put her down.

They walked to the elevator hand in hand and pressed Percy's floor.

They raced each other to the apartment, half way down Annabeth jumped on to Percy's shoulders and got a boost off. This upset Percy's balance and he fell to the floor, catching himself. Annabeth didn't stop to ask if he was ok, she already knew he was fine.

When they got to the door, Annabeth unlocked the door with her key and they headed to the kitchen.

"Ok Percy, where's the recipe?" Annabeth asked looking around with clasped hands.

Percy's eyes widened as he remembered. "Oh sh-"

"You forgot the recipe! You seaweed brain!" said Annabeth hitting the back of Percy's head.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while Annabeth sighed. "Remind me why I married you please."

"Cause you wuv me!" said Percy making childish kissy faces.

"Now what are we going to do for mother's day?" said Annabeth said sighing and burying her face in her hands.

Suddenly Annabeth's pants wettened and a liguid splashed against the floor. Annabeth screamed.

Percy's face turned from a childish smile to a worried adult in less than a moment. "Annabeth! What's wrong?"

Annabeth gripped his arm tightly. "Percy. I am almost positive that there will be a new mother in this family today."

To say he was shocked is an understatement. "But you weren't pregnant!"

"Percy! Hospital!" Annabeth yelped.

Her swung her into his arms carefully and sprinted to the elevator, it was too slow so Percy headed to the stairs. He bound down them 3 at a time, holding Annabeth tightly to his chest.

He dashed toward the car and buckled down Annabeth.

He speeded toward the hospital and got stopped by a cop.

Before the policeman could say anything, Percy explained briefly. "Sir, my wife is giving birth prematurely."

The cop ushered them into his police car and brought them to the hospital.

As Percy scooped up Annabeth and darted to the hospital, the man tipped his hat and drove off.

As they reached the doors, Percy explained to the nurses their problem. "My wife is giving birth and we didn't even know she was pregnant!"

The nurses rushed Annabeth and Percy followed. One nurse blocked his way. "I'm sorry, only immediate family are allowed to see the mother."

"I'm the father!" the nurse's shock quickly faded and she pushed him into the room.

Percy pulled out his phone with one hand and dialed his mom's number.

"Percy, what's wrong? Is something burning? Did you have a flashback? Did you-"

"Mom, Annabeth is giving birth!"

"What?! You didn't tell me she was pregnant! Why-"

"I didn't know either! She didn't have any symptoms, so why would we check?"

"I just can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother! We're on our way!"

Sally and Paul arived 13 minutes later exactly, and 4 minutes later, the first child with both Athenian and Poseidian blood was born.

He had brown fuzz on the top of his head and beautiful brilliant blue-grey eyes.

Percy looked to Annabeth with a pained expression. "Brown hair and blue eyes? Did you cheat on me?!"

Annabeth muttered, "idiot," under her breath and held their newborn son up to Sally.

Sally gasped and whispered, "finally, someone in this family looks like me!" triumphantly.

"Oh," Percy said in stupid voice.

One of the younger nurses came back into the room and blatantly said, "you are demigods."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and asked her, "how'd you know?"

"I'm a daughter of Apollo. Your baby is not premature, contrary to what Percy thought. Your baby didn't show because that has something to do with the way you were born, Annabeth. It's a way to protect the baby, it pushes itself into your body to hide. You didn't have any of the symptoms because throwing up in the middle of a battle would not be good."

"How did you know I was Annabeth?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"You, Percy, obviously have Poseidon blood in you veins, wavy black hair with sea green eyes? So obvious, and you, Annabeth, are obviously an Athenian, what with the curly blonde hair and grey eyes. You said you were married. Only Poseidon/Athena blood couple? Percabeth. You guys are famous!"

"Well, anyways, Annabeth, happy Mother's Day!" said Percy cheekily.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled back.


End file.
